The following immunocytochemical studies are continuing: (1) carbohydrate processing enzymes; (2) the localization of alpha-D-mannosidase-II and lysosomal beta-galactosidase in the rat liver; and (3) the isolation and partial characterization of microperoxisomes from differentiating 3T3-L1 cells.